In All Honesty
by karnie67
Summary: Mercedes is in a bad situation and a certain blonde isn't there when she needs him the most. Even worse, Shane is in the picture.


**Wow! It has been a looooong time! Thanks you guys for the reviews on my oneshot about 50 years ago lol. This is my first fanfic so be gentle. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own anything. I'm broke.**

**BTW: This first chapter is mostly a flashback, and it's pretty long.**

Mercedes found herself in a very difficult situation. "How can I be pregnant? I've been with Shane for a month and he hasn't even gotten to second base." Mercedes gasped as realization hit her.

Sam.

Sweet blonde haired, green eyed Sam.

Even if she wouldn't admit it, that boy still had her heart. She hated the fact that she fell in love with him so quickly. He just came in and tore down her walls in a matter of six weeks. When Sam's father came to him saying that he got a new job, Sam could've run a marathon, but when he found out that it was out of state, he was broken. He knew he couldn't keep the news from Mercedes. Neither of them could keep anything from each other.

**_Flashback_**

Sam rapidly knocked on the door to the Jones' front door, not caring that they had a doorbell. Mercedes was about to give the visitor a few words but her grimace became a smile when she realized it was Sam, but her smile faded once she saw his puffy red eyes and tear-streaked face. "Sam? Baby what's wrong?" She asked. Sam said nothing. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. Mercedes felt his trembling lips and the tears streaming down his face. She pulled away, her face full of concern. "What's going on? Sam you're scaring me." "Are your parents home?" Sam asked. "No. They went to visit my brother for two weeks." With that, Sam entered her house and locked the front door. He took her hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Neither of them said a word.

After a moment of piercing silence, Sam spoke. "My dad got a job." Mercedes could have done a cartwheel. "Sam that's great!" "Mercedes, the job is in Kentucky." She frowned for the third time that day within fifteen minutes. "Oh." Came her short reply. "When do you guys leave?" she asked. "In two weeks." Came his reply. "Oh. Well that gives us two weeks to enjoy each other." She tried to look on the bright side, but inside, she was dying. "What about-" Sam began but he was cut off by Mercedes. "Sam, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam wanted to tell her that he loved her but he didn't want to freak her out. Instead he asked, "How long did you say your parents were going to be gone?" "Two weeks. They left this morning."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" Mercedes was afraid of where this was going. Sam had weird ideas, but she loved him nonetheless. _Whoa! Love? Screw it. Yes. I love Sam._

"Can I stay here with you for the next two weeks? Until we move? I could tell my folks that Finn and I are working on a summer project. I don't have that much stuff so packing won't be a hassle. I really want to spend these last few days in Lima being happy." Mercedes gave the idea some thought. Finally catching what he said, she asked, "I make you happy?" Without any hesitation , he answered, "More than you even know." _Oh yeah. I'm definitely in love with this guy._ Mercedes nodded and said, "Of course you can stay here Sammy." After that, they fell into another awkward silence.

"Mercy?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can I hold you?"

Mercedes couldn't hide the smile on her face as she nodded. They cuddled on her bed and fell into a light sleep.

The next day, after he packed up his few belongings for Kentucky, Sam went to Mercedes' house with a big duffle bag. He was passing by Mercedes' room when she stopped him.

"Where are going?"

He simply replied, "To the guest bedroom. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't worry. You won't. I've made a space for you in my drawer."

"Ok." It was pretty late so they both decided to get ready for bed.

Mercedes forgot to tell Sam that she only sleeps in her T-Shirt and panties. Sam forgot to tell Mercedes that he only sleeps in his boxers. When they met in her bedroom, they were both very surprised. Mercedes took a look at Sam's washboard abs and felt her panties become a little damp. Sam saw Mercedes' thick thighs and couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around his waist as she writhed underneath him in ectasy. They both got in bed and felt the awkwardness of it all.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight Mercy."

Sam leaned in to peck her lips but she held onto his face to deepen the kiss. Sam let out a gasp and Mercedes took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. They were battling for dominance and neither knew what came over them. Once she let out a soft moan, Sam knew he had to take control. "Mercy, baby we should stop. God knows I don't want to this to get out of hand. I mean you don't know the thoughts that went through my mind when you came out of that bathroom. You are such a beautiful sight and I just want to—"

Sam was cut off by Mercedes' lips. God he loved her lips. "We don't have to go all the way Sam. I just want to be with you." And with that, they continued to kiss with Mercedes' hands at the nape of his neck and Sam's hands planted firmly on her waist. "Sam?" Mercedes whispered against his lips. "Yes?" came his breathless reply.

"Touch me."

"Are you sure?"

Mercedes' heart swelled at that. He was the first guy who genuinely cared about her well-being. "God I love you." Mercedes gasped at her slip up. She decided to throw caution to the wind. _Well it's out now._ "You love me?" Sam asked. She nodded but she wouldn't dare meet his eyes. Sam placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head so she could look at him. He smiled despite her frown and said, "I love you too. I have for longer than you know." Mercedes smiled at that. She leaned for a kiss to seal the deal. Sam laid her down in the middle of the bed and moved to hover over her, settling between her legs. His hands began to roam over her body in soft caresses. Mercedes opened her legs wider and Sam grounded his boxer covered erection into her panty-covered pussy. They both moaned at the sensation. Mercedes wrapped her arms and legs around him as he marked her below her ear and continued to grind into her. "That feels so good." Mercedes moaned as she felt a stirring in her stomach. "Mercy, I'm gonna cum." Sam groaned. "Me too baby." She replied. She brought him down for a passionate kiss. They swallowed each other's moans and whimpers as they came together. Sam ran his hands up and down her sides to bring her trembling body down from her high. _Damn! I'm shaking like this from just a little neckin'! What the hell is this boy doing to me?_

They both got up to change and climbed back into bed. "Thank you Sam for making me feel beautiful and wanted." "No baby. Thank you for wanting me." He pecked her lips and gathered her in his arms as they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Mercedes awoke to Sam staring at her. "Thank God it wasn't a dream. I could get used to this. Good morning baby." She smiled at Sam. "Good morning Mercy. You are so beautiful." He leaned in for a kiss her but she stopped him. "Nuh uh. I have morning breath." Sam ignored her protests and gave her a smacking kiss.

"Mmmmm. Sweet sweet Cedes sugar!"

"You're such a dork!"

"You love it."

"I love you."

"The feeling is mutual baby."

Mercedes smiled and thought for a moment. "Hey what did you mean last night when you said you've loved me for longer than I knew?" Sam let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "About that. Yeah. Well when I first came to McKinley and saw you guys singing Empire State of Mind, I knew I was attracted to you. Then I found out we shared a few classes, I watched you and fell in love with your personality. When I found out that you loved Sci-fi movies, read comics, and spoke fluent Na'vi, I fell in love. Night of Neglect was a plus too. Your divatude may intimidate others but it completely turned me on. I've found out that you can lend a helping hand just as fast as you can give someone the tongue lashing of a lifetime."

"So why date Quinn and Santana?" was all she could get out. "I've always felt that you're out of my league but when I finally built up the courage to ask you out, I went to Kurt for advice. He told me that you weren't interested and not to waste my time so I backed off and threw caution to the wind and dated the first girl who showed interest. I didn't feel for Quinn what I feel for you, but it still hurt when she cheated. I thought Santana meant well, but I didn't know her rep then."

"Wow." was all Mercedes could say. "Yeah. And you don't know this but before you and Rachel came to me with your 'Prom on a Budget', I had already turned her down."

"You went for me?" She was still having a hard time taking it all in. "Yeah." He answered. "and that was the best night of my life."

"Mines too. I got my first kiss." She said.

"And I literally got the girl of my dreams. Before you start, no they weren't dirty dreams." Mercedes pulled Sam into a searing kiss. "I love you."

"Could you repeat that?"

"I love you Sam Evans."

"Again?"

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too Mercy. SO MUCH. Now we have to get dressed. I got a little something planned for us today."

They got dressed, ate breakfast, and began their day.

Sam took Mercedes to the carnival where he spent most of his time trying to win Mercedes a prize . They didn't go on any rides because Mercedes was too scared. Sam finally found a ride that stayed on the ground. "Hey Cedes will you Tilt-A-Whirl with me? It stays on the ground baby look!" Reluctantly Mercedes agreed.

Once they were secured inside the ride, Sam sensed Mercedes' fear and pulled her into his arms. "It's so okay babe. I'm right here." Mercedes buried her head in Sam's chest and clung to him for dear life as the ride began to move. Sam lifted her head and leaned in for a lingering kiss. Mercedes returned it hungrily swiping her tongue across his bottom asking for entry, which he gladly granted. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck as he sucked in her bottom lip, ran his tongue across it, and released it through his teeth, causing her to moan. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Mercedes got him when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. She smirked when she heard him whimper. She whined when Sam pulled away. He chuckled and said, "The ride just stopped."

"Oh. Already? That wasn't so bad."

"I'm sure it wasn't."

She playfully swatted his arm. "Hush blondie!"

"Alright pint size!" He retorted. She gasped and gave him her deepest pout. He reared back laughing. "God you're so freaking adorable! I sowwy. Forgive me?" He said as he leaned in to kiss away her pout. "I guess so."

"Yayy! Now let's blow this popsicle stand. I have another surprise for you." _What the hell is this boy up to?_

Sam was driving around Lima and stopped in front of Mercedes' favorite boutique. "Baby, go on in and I'll be right here when you come out." Once she was inside, he drove away to change his clothes. Mercedes felt herself being pulled in by more than one pair of hands. When she made her way to the back, the lights were turned on when she was me with her best friends Tina, Santana, and Quinn. _Figures. Kurt may be somewhere running after Blaine's ass. Why would he tell Sam something like that? Whatever. Happy thoughts Mercy. _Mercedes' thoughts were interrupted by Santana. "Mercy! Hurry! Put this on!" Mercedes was genuinely surprised. "You know my name?!" "Shut up girl and hurry the hell up!" _And there it is. _

Mercedes came out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful navy formfitting strapless dress with a plunging sweetheart neckline. She slipped her feet into some strappy navy heels before Tina did her makeup, Santana did her hair, and Quinn picked out her jewelry.

When Mercedes finally left the boutique, she didn't see Sam's truck. Instead she saw Sam in front of a purple carriage in a navy suit that matched her dress. Her baby was hot!

"Damn Mercy. You are trying to kill me."

"I could say the same bout you hot stuff." He helped her into the carriage and they were off. They pulled up to their spot, the lake, where Sam set up an elegant dinner for two. He pulled out her seat for her and presented her with her favorite food, chicken tenders and tots. "Sam how did you do this?

"I saved up my money from the pizza place and since my dad got a job, I won't be needing it so I wanted to spend it on something special." Mercedes felt tears prick her eyes. "Damnit Evans." She muttered. They spent their dinner sharing jokes and reminiscing on things.

After they got back into the carriage, Mercedes seemed to be in deep thought. "Mercy you're thinking too loud." He chuckled out. "What if I told you I'm ready Sam?" His chuckled turned into a slight cough. "Ready for what?"

"For you to make love to me."

"I would ask where is this coming from."

"Sam you are my first love, first kiss, and the first person to take time and show me what true love means. Baby did you know that before you came along, I was going to give up on love altogether? That I didn't believe in this kind of love? You came in and shot all of that to hell. Sam you have my heart. I want to give you my body. I know you have experience and—"

"Mercy I'm a virgin."

"What?" It felt as if the wind what knocked out of her. "How the hell is someone whose sexiness should be illegal a virgin?" She asked incredulously. "I could ask you the same thing! But seriously, I've never wanted to 'fuck' or 'screw' a girl. I want to make love to a woman. Quinn was celibate and I wouldn't touch Santana with a steel rod. I guess it was God's way of telling me to wait until the right one came along. Mercy, I would love for you to be my first, but I don't want any pressure on either side. Are you sure about this?"

"Positive" Her voice held so much finality.

They stopped in front of the boutique to get into Sam's car. "Do you have any...?" Mercedes asked.

"No." he answered. "we can stop and get some." He pulled up to a 7-11 and went inside. When he got back into the car, Mercedes looked inside the box and saw gold wrappers. She remembered what Santana said about those.

"Sam, are you sure you got the right size?"

"Positive." Sam replied with a smirk.

Mercedes mouth went dry and the butterflies in her stomach grew. Sam sensed her uneasiness and said, "Look Mercy if you're having second thoughts, it's totally fine."

"I'm not having second thoughts babe."

"But you are thinking about something. What is it?"

"What if it doesn't fit?"

"Mercy we were made for each other. I'm sure it'll fit." Sam took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She sent him a smile. _His smile._ All fear was gone. He pulled up to her house and parked his truck. He got out to open her door. He reached across her lap to unbuckle her seatbelt, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time. His eyes soon fell to her lips. She reached out to caress his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Sam." Was all she could whisper before his lips descended upon hers. She moaned as her tongue found his. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her knees and effortlessly carried her bridal style to the door. "Sam! Put me down! I'm—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You're fucking sexy as hell." Sam said as he unlocked her front door. After getting inside, he wrapped Mercedes' legs around his waist and placed her against the door. He locked it as he began to ground his hips into hers.

"God Sam! If you don't stop, you're gonna make me cum."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing but I know an even better way to cum that doesn't involve clothing." With that, Sam got a firm grip on her waist, causing her to yelp, and headed upstairs. Once they made it to her room, she grabbed Sam by his tie and nibbled on his bottom lip. Sam unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in her violet strapless bra and matching lace boy shorts. He took a step back to admire her body. Mercedes felt self-conscious and moved to cover her body but Sam stopped her. "Don't you dare hide yourself from me." He openly ogled her body. "That's pretty selfish babe." He said causing her to smile. In a matter of seconds, Sam was completely naked in front of Mercedes. Well now she sees why he bought the gold wrappers. The boy was hung like a horse. "May I touch it?" Mercedes asked and Sam nodded. She reached to take a hold of his fully erect member. She swiped her thumb over the head and heard him gasp.

"Did I hurt you?' He shook his head rapidly and said, "No baby, you did the exact opposite. We should move to the bed before my legs give way." She led him, dick in hand, to her bed. They sat side by side on the edge of it and Mercedes began to stroke his cock at a steady pace. Sam had to stop her. He kissed her to prevent her protests. "I want to try something." He laid her on her back in the middle of the bed. "I love you so much for choosing to share your body with me. My momma always told me to cherish what is shared and I fully intend on doing that." He said as he gazed directly into her lust filled eyes. He had no doubt that his reflected the same feeling.

He started at her lips. "I just love your lips. They're so soft and plump. I also love that strawberry lip gloss you wear. It's like you have your own flavor." He gave her a searing kiss and traveled down to her breast, waiting for permission. When she nodded, he lifted her and unclasped her bra. He held her breasts, watching them spill over his hands. He ran his thumb over her nipples, hearing her breath hitch. "Your bountiful breasts will make a grown man cry. They look so inviting may I?" She nodded once more. He bent his head to take a nub into his mouth. He sucked and lapped at it while pleasuring the other with his fingers. He let go of it with an audible pop to show its twin some attention. Mercedes arched into his touch for more, whining when he stopped. He made his way down to her stomach placing butterfly kisses on every bit of skin he found there. "Even though you may not be a fan of your tummy, it's actually one of my favorite parts of your body. He swirled his tongue around her belly button and dipped it inside, causing Mercedes to giggle. He ran his warm hands over her stomach and said, "I love the softness of it and how my hands can sink into it. It's so real and surreal at the same time." Mercedes' eyes were full of unshed tears that she had to blink back after that. He continued his kisses until he reached he lace covered mound. "I'm sure I'm about to make a new friend. You smell so delicious baby." He looked into her eyes and asked the silent question. She gave him a nod and opened her legs even wider for him. Sam saw the dark spot in her panties and whispered, "Fuck." He slowly brought her panties down her legs and threw them over his shoulder. He took a moment to thank God for creating something so beautiful. "Baby you have just reminded me why pink and brown are such beautiful colors together." Sam said as he stared at her glistening sex. "You are truly beautiful." He leaned in to give her a sweet kiss to nether lips, hearing her whimper. "Mmmmm and you taste so scrumptious." He took his middle and index fingers and spread her lips and took a long lick up her slit and gave her clit a kiss when he heard her whimper once more. "You like that baby?" He could have sworn she had gotten even wetter, if that was even possible. Mercedes let out a breathless "Yes." He swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking it into his mouth. "Gggod Sa-Samm!" Mercedes stuttered. She's never felt anything like this before. Something came over her and the sounds she was making weren't something she's heard before. It all felt too good. She tried to close her legs but Sam held her thighs in place. Squeezing and caressing her softness as he devoured her. She grabbed his head and pushed it closer to her center, riding his face. Soon, her moans became screams. "Yesss! Sammy, baby I'm gonna cu—I'm cumming! Sammy!" Sam lapped up every drop of her essence, bringing her down from her high. He crawled up her body, kissing her hungrily, letting her taste herself on his tongue. They moaned at the chest to chest contact.

"You ready babe?" Mercedes nodded. He retrieved a condom from the box and rolled it on. When he got back to the bed, Mercedes sat up and asked, "Can I sit on it?"

"I don't think you'd want to start off with that. I've heard that it hurts in that position."

"It's going to hurt regardless."

"I understand that but I couldn't take it knowing we could've gone a less hurtful way."

"Okay."

Mercedes laid on her back as Sam positioned himself between her legs. He placed the tip of his dick at her entrance and asked, "Are you—"

"Samuel Clark Evans, if you ask me if I'm sure one more time!"

"Ok. Just relax baby."

He leaned down to give her slow, deep, passionate kiss as he pushed inside. She place her hands on his shoulders and let out a quiet, "Ow." As he reached her barrier.

"I'm so sorry baby. Do you want me to stop?" He asked. She shook her head. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides in a soothing rhythm and continued to kiss her as he filled her. She felt soooo good. So tight. So hot. So wet. But it wasn't worth putting her in anymore pain than he already has. He stopped all movement when was fully inside and looked into her eyes. The pain subsided and Mercedes felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her body. She began to move her hips and Sam took that as his cue to start. He began a slow pace and sank deeper and deeper as he heard Mercedes moans. " Unh..It'sss ssooo dd-deep Sammy!" Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and began to thrust in a circular motion. They both moaned at the new angle. Mercedes moaned expletives as he hit her spot repeatedly.

"Fuck yeah! Right there Sammy baby! Ooooh Shit Daddy! Faster!"

Sam braced himself and picked up the pace.

"Yes! More Sammy!" Sam happily obliged.

"Good heavens baby you're so tight." Sam felt his impending release but he couldn't cum just yet. He honored the saying "Ladies first."

He licked his thumb and brought it between their bodies and rubbed her clit in tune with his thrusts. "Shit Sammy! What are you doing to me?! I'm cumming! Ughhh! Sammmm!" Mercedes shook as her orgasm sent Sam over the edge, milking him for everything he had. "God baby! Mercy! I love you so much!" He said as he released himself into the condom. He collapsed on top of her as they tried to catch their breaths. When tried to get up, Mercedes pulled him back down and kissed him. "Stay. You feel good." They cuddled as Mercedes cradled Sam's head against her breasts, letting out a content sigh.

"Thank you Sam. That was beautiful and you were amazing. I'm glad that my first time was with you.  
I love you so much." Mercedes said with a thick voice.

"I love you more Mercy, and you have no idea what you do to me. Just pleasuring you gives me pleasure. You were amazing." He thought for a moment and looked at her. "Did you call me Daddy?" Mercedes bit her lip and looked everywhere but at Sam. "Maybe. " Sam smiled and said, "I like it. You're a dirty talker Mercedes Jones." She smiled but winced as he separated their bodies. Sam left to dispose of the condom and draw her a hot bath. When he came back to the room, Mercedes had her back to him. "Come on babe. I ran you a bath."

"I don't think I can walk." She chuckled.

Sam carried her to the tub and gently place her inside the water.

"Join me?" Mercedes asked innocently.

"Ok." He answered. "but no funny business Ms. Jones."

They spent that week and the next making love and enjoying each other's company. In their own little buuble.

**End of Flashback.**

Mercedes was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She didn't realize that she had been crying until she heard her voice.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Hey Mercedes. Baby what's wrong?" The voice asked on the other end.

"Shane, we need to talk."

**Author's Note: Well, that's chapter one! Please review! I wrote this chapter a year ago and this is literally all I have. I don't know where I'm going with this story but I have a few ideas. I am open to suggestions. Thanks guys! :) **


End file.
